<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The View From Up Here (Illustrated) by pk2317</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431026">The View From Up Here (Illustrated)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pk2317/pseuds/pk2317'>pk2317</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dulcea Artwork, Ear Twitching, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Grom is just mentioned that's all, Illustrations, Inspired by Music, Lumity, One Shot, The Grom (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pk2317/pseuds/pk2317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity takes Luz on a new adventure, and ends up...in a dream?</p><p>Inspired by the song "The View From Up Here" from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The View From Up Here (Illustrated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<i>Life’s been so unsatisfying<br/>
Look, suddenly, now I’m flying<br/>
Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud</i>
</p><p>“Are we there yet?”</p><p>Amity Blight rolled her eyes at her human companion’s complaint. “Luz, it hasn’t been <em>that</em> long. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”</p><p>“But my weak nerd legs can’t take much more of thiiiiiiis!” Luz Noceda, the self-proclaimed Greatest Human Witch on the Boiling Isles, flopped down on the ground with a dramatic flourish. </p><p>“Look, it’s just around this corner up here.” Amity shrugged up the pack she was carrying and pointed ahead to where the path they were on curved gently around a bend. The girls had been hiking up the hill near Blight Manor for about an hour, enjoying the sunny day and each other’s company. </p><p>“Y’know, I’m sure Eda would have let me borrow Owlbert to get up here. I mean, I only crashed him into a tree that one time. And BQ was totes cool with it. I mean, sure, I had to complete some ‘challenges’ first, but everything turned out fine…”</p><p>Amity let Luz’s words wash over her in a comforting wave, just listening to the sound of the human girl’s voice. No matter what the subject was, Luz could always be so enthusiastic about it, and had no problems expressing her feelings. That was one of the things that drew the cold, reserved witch to her in the first place.</p><p>“...<em>any</em>-ways, that’s why I always check to make sure my shoelaces are tied. So, what’s this suuuuuuuuper seeeeeeecret place you’ve brought me to, milady?” Luz waggled her fingers to underscore the mystery</p><p>Amity blushed, and set her pack down on the ground under a tree. “This is where I like to go sometimes, when I want to be alone. I mean-with you. I mean-I don’t want to be alone <em>from</em> you...I’ll shut up now.” Her blush deepened.</p><p>“It’s OK, twitchy-witchy, I get what you’re going for.” Luz smiled at Amity, whose ears were, in fact, twitching. “It’s like your hidey-hole in the library, a place that’s special for ya.”</p><p>Amity nodded furiously. “Yes! Exactly! That thing!” She took a breath and calmed herself. “My house can get a little...overwhelming at times. Between the twins and my parents, I like to come up here where I can hear myself think without worrying about being interrupted. And sometimes, when I really want to clear my head…” She reached down into her bag and pulled out a pair of casual shoes with a flourish. “...I give these a go.”</p><p>Rather than the look of recognition Amity was expecting, Luz’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “You like to...try on shoes? Seems a weird way to clear your head, but whatever works I guess?”</p><p>Amity now bore her own look of confusion. “But...I thought...Boscha and Skara said...you don’t recognize these?”</p><p>Luz shook her head. “Nope! They look pretty comfy though, and I’m digging the wing emblem on the sides there.” She leaned back against the tree as Amity magically untied the laces of her hiking boots and slipped on the shoes, then bolted upright with a start as the wings on the side started fluttering.</p><p>“These are called ‘Air Gorgons’ and everyone wants them. Usually it’s just the “cool kids” with rich parents that can afford them, though. As ‘A Blight’,” Amity verbally emphasized the phrase, “I certainly don’t need to show them off. But there’s another reason why I made sure my parents got them for me.” The green-haired witch stood up, and Luz watched in amazement as she just kept rising into the air.</p><p>“Yowza wowza! That’s soooo cool! I thought staves and boat-buses were the only ways people without their own wings could fly!” Luz’s eyes were wide with wonder as Amity slowly orbited around her.</p><p>“They’re not really practical for long distances. But...I’m confused...Skara told me that you were hanging out with them a while ago and pulling pranks, and you were using these like it was nothing?”</p><p>“Nope! Never laid these peepers on them before…” Luz frowned. “Wait a second, was that the same day that Boscha and those Emperor’s guards and everyone got all swapped up and had to get sorted out?” Amity nodded her head, still looking confused. “Oh, that must be it! That wasn’t actually me, I was busy getting arrested for being Eda at the time,” Luz explained, as if that cleared everything up.</p><p>Amity was even more confused. “But...that doesn’t...how...nevermind, you can tell me later. Do you want to see what I  - er, we - um, what someone can do with them?”</p><p>Luz nodded her head with eager anticipation, and Amity felt her heart rising like it was wearing shoes of its own. “They’re really easy to use, you basically just think where you want to go and the shoes do everything else. It’s best to keep them close together, otherwise they each start going their own way and your legs get stretched out.” Amity demonstrated a few simple movements, then grinned. “Now, watch this!”</p><p>
  <i>But from up here<br/>
The world looks so small<br/>
And suddenly life seems so clear<br/>
There's nothing but you looking down on the view from up here</i>
</p><p>Amity shot up into the sky like a bird taking flight. Just like every other time she had come out here, she felt her spirits rising as she did. The openness around her, in stark contrast to the small, closed, fiercely protected life she felt trapped in, was like a balm to her soul. She swooped, pirouetted, and swam through the air like a wyvern.</p><p>Amity wished, not for the first time, that she could just fly away anytime she liked, without having to rely on anything as crude as footwear. And more importantly, without having to face the fear of anyone seeing her and judging her for showing emotion. The unbridled joy that she could express out here was something that she could never display at home or at school, with all the expectations that came with being ‘A Blight’. The only other times that she could express her emotions were when she was alone with…</p><p>“Luz!” Amity called out her name as she looked down, remembering the reason she had come here today. “What do you think?” The witchling sank back down to the hillside, basking in the human’s adoring gaze.</p><p>“What do I think? I think they oughta call you the Beautiful Ballerina of Bonesborough, in case the whole Abomination thing doesn’t work out. What Coven would that fall into? Is there a Dancing Coven?” Luz was rambling off-topic again, but Amity’s mind had more or less stopped at “Beautiful.” Realizing the human had stopped talking, Amity paused and allowed her brain to catch up.</p><p>“OK, Luz. Now it’s your turn.” Amity gestured to the bag, and Luz reached in to pull out a second pair of shoes. “Granted, I had thought you were already experienced with these, but I know you are amazing - I mean, will be amazing - Uh, just put them on.”</p><p>Luz quickly changed her footwear, then hesitated. “Um, Amity? Are you sure it’s that easy? It took me like a week to start feeling comfortable on Owlbert, and that was with Eda there to catch me if I fell.” She stood up shakily as the wings on her shoes began to flutter.</p><p>Amity smiled at her and reached out her hand. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Stretch out with the wind behind you (<strong>Here we go</strong>)<br/>
Float up, let the current find you (<strong>Look out below</strong>)<br/>
Keep climbing and sail from breeze to breeze (<strong>Stay close, don't leave me, please!</strong>)</i>
</p><p>Luz looked up at Amity with some uncertainty, and Amity tried to project an aura of confidence. <em>My cheeks are only red from the wind, that’s it.</em> Luz took hold of the other girl’s hands, and together they slowly rose up into the sky, the wind wrapping around them and carrying them aloft. Amity smiled as she felt the warmth of Luz’s hands holding her smaller ones, their fingers interlaced as Luz held on for support. </p><p>As they rose higher, the two stayed close to each other, with Amity’s hands unwittingly helping keep Luz’s warm as the young witchling’s heart beat faster. Luz still wavered some with nervous uncertainty, but Amity’s warm smile helped her slowly gain confidence. She began to guide the human in some of the simpler movements, poofing their way through some low-hanging clouds and startling some nearby avian creatures as they appeared unexpectedly.</p><p>Luz’s infectious grin began to spread across her face as she gained more confidence, and she let go of one of Amity’s hands to swoop alongside the other girl, to Amity’s only slight dismay. The two swooped down low to the ground, causing some of the flora to quaver in their backdraft. They weaved their way in and around some of the trees near the hillside, Luz giggling and squeezing Amity’s hand just enough to cause some ear twitching that was, fortunately, camouflaged by the wind. </p><p>Soon enough (<em>Too soon</em>, thought Amity), Luz let go of the witchling’s hand altogether, and both of them began swirling about the sky, like glow-beetles around a candle. Occasionally, they would come together for a moment and swing each other around, before darting off again. The wind whipping around them as they moved made it difficult to talk to each other, but they managed to be in sync with each other enough to only bump into each other a few times.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>And from up here<br/>
The world is all yours<br/>
Each mountain and meadow and mere</i>
</p><p>The afternoon wore on as the two girls chased each other, chased the clouds, and chased the day away. Sometimes they would play hide and seek among the wispy fluff, and after a while the young witchling brought Luz to a nearby lake where they skimmed the water and narrowly avoided something with way too many tentacles. Amity relished every moment, thanking herself over and over again that she had thought to bring Luz up here. It was everything she’d hoped for, spending the time with someone she cared so much about.</p><p>As the sun began to set, Amity took Luz’s hands into her own and closed her eyes in delight as the two twirled around. When she let go and opened them, it was as though the world had changed. She and Luz were no longer wearing the comfortable clothes they had come to the hill wearing. Amity was decked out in a green suit that perfectly complemented her hair, and Luz...Luz was looking spectacular in a little black dress. Amity instantly recognized it as the outfit she had nearly worn to Grom. <em>Not the otter, though she looked adorable in that. But the...other one.</em> Amity’s heart skipped a beat, just as it did then.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
 <i>And all of the sky lies before us</i><br/>
<i>Straight up to the far stratosphere</i><br/>
<i>So head for the blue and let's take in the view from up here</i>
</p><p>Amity didn’t know if she was dreaming, or hallucinating, or maybe she had somehow inherited some of her mother’s Oracle powers that had never manifested before. <em>Could this be...my, or our, future?</em> Looking at Luz, however, Amity didn’t care if this <em>was</em> all in her head. The witch was here, now, with the most beautiful girl on the Isles. </p><p>Still holding hands with Luz, still floating in the air, Amity lost herself in the magic of the moment. Luz smiled, and echoed a phrase that Amity immediately recognized. “Well if that’s settled, may <em>I</em> have <em>this</em> dance, m’lady?” Amity giggled, and took Luz’s proffered hand.</p><p>Amity imagined that she could hear music starting, and it was like she had been transported into one of the fairy-tale stories she loved reading as a young witchling, way back before Azura had caught her fancy. One of the stories even her parents approved of, with royalty holding formal events in their castle. Now she was dancing with her very own Princess, on their ballroom of clouds.</p><p>The two dancers moved in near-perfect sync, just as they had that fateful night when they battled Grometheus together. Amity would dip Luz low, and shortly thereafter Luz would return the favor. Amity had taken dance lessons before as part of her rigid upbringing, but this movement was only vaguely reminiscent of that. Neither of the two could be considered leading the dance, but taking turns spinning each other around and gliding effortless across the sky.</p><p>As the music built towards its crescendo, their movements became more elaborate, taking full advantage of the weightlessness their shoes gave them. They were able to twirl around each other in all directions, performing lifts and dips that neither would be able to manage in other circumstances. </p><p>Amity couldn’t imagine anything that could be more perfect than this, until the ethereal chorus brought the two of them together, arms wrapped around each other, and their faces (and lips) just centimeters away from each other. Amity looked into Luz’s warm and welcoming brown eyes, closed her own, and with only the slightest of movements…</p><p>
  <i>It's just me and you looking down on the view from up here.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by "The View From Up Here" from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, viewable on YouTube <a href="https://youtu.be/K5gQjYrtx0Q">here</a>.</p><p>This was conceived in my head as an animatic, but I lack the talent to do so myself. So, short story it is. Artwork commissioned from Dulcea.<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p>Carrd - <a href="https://dulcea.carrd.co/">https://dulcea.carrd.co/</a><br/>Instagram - <a href="https://www.instagram.com/dulcealuf/">@dulcealuf</a><br/>Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/dulcealuf">@dulcealuf</a><br/>YouTube - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEVR6IkGJ_v8oAFGUfoPmlg">@dulceadraws</a><br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>Amity's suit was one proposed by Molly Osterag, the writer of the "Enchanting Grom Fright" episode. It can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/MollyOstertag/status/1292154719587012608">here</a>. A fanart of the suit was also made by asndewn, and can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/asndewn/status/1292189362919215111">here</a>.<p>Thanks to my beta readers, any mistakes are solely mine :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>